


Moonlight and Romance

by booktick



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Charades, Dorks in Love, Episode: s10e12 The Birthday Girls, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing Games, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pov Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: BJ and Hawkeye get back to their earlier game of charades.





	Moonlight and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise. I do not own the poem written by Walt Whitman "Sometimes with One I Love".

* * *

"C'mon, Beej, it's the middle of the night." Hawkeye remained face down on his cot, voice muffled by his pillow "Go to bed."

It was hands that pressed down on his back that sent a shock of warmth through him. He didn't look to see who it was but as the hands pushed at him, he rocked side to side. His head turned, face smearing across the pillow until half of his face was exposed to the hellish air. He let his one visible eye open some, light from their lamp shining into it. He wrinkled his nose as he frowned.

"Oh, come on, Hawkeye." Fingers tickled under Hawkeye's nose, which made it twitch some. "Charles is in Post-Op and the rest are watching a movie."

"Or sleeping." Hawkeye moaned.

"Or that too. But, come on, Hawk. One more game that's all I ask." 

Hawkeye could see BJ's grin, ear to ear and too awake for his liking. He shut his eye, the light swayed behind his shut eyelid. He kept his grimace, it was his second best feature for the night. He groaned, turning onto his back and turned his head away from the lamp. But that didn't stop BJ Hunnicutt, M.D. It should have been the way his cot violently shook that sent him on high alert, or the fact his best friend's hands were pressed down on his belly, but no, as his eyes opened, it was BJ's laugh that let him realize he was being straddled.

He sighed this time, turning his head to get both eyes trained on BJ. Hawkeye took a deep breath, which wasn't exactly easy to do with another man on top of him but he'd make do. Instinctively, his hands grasped BJ's hips and held on. Whether Beej realized that or not, it didn't seem to matter. BJ lifted his hands, ran them through his hair then put them up as if this were a robbery. The only thing Hawkeye could see being robbed was his own heart. He wondered how much BJ would get for it if he sold it. 

"Just one more, Hawk? You'll get this one I'm sure." What had BJ so wound up? Had delivering a calf really shaken him up this much?

But Hawk agreed anyway. "Okay, just one more." Hawk nodded, holding up one finger before placing his hand back on BJ's hip.

"Okay, okay." BJ bit at his lip, eyes shutting for a moment "I got it. Here." As his eyes opened, he placed a hand over his chest.

"Hairy." It took everything in Hawkeye not to laugh at his own joke.

It was BJ's turn to wrinkle his nose. BJ shook his head and sighed, patting a hand that was on his hip. Seeing Hunnicutt so deep in thought over a simple game of guess was more than delightful now that he could focus. Earlier Charles had been a real spoiled sport, and then they were distracted by cows. At the moment, he was beginning to get distracted again--by sleep. He tried to stay awake for BJ's sake. Who knows what BJ would do to him?

_Who knows what BJ would **do** to him?_

That time his lips curled into the Cheshire. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back all the little thoughts that scrambled through his mind. His thumbs were starting to caress the flesh that was exposed by BJ's shirt riding up. He let his eyes begin to wander right down to that particular area. BJ's hand came down onto his chest with the brute power of Thor and his head jerked up, smile gown and eyebrows raised. Hawkeye's eyes had never been so wide...at least, for today anyway.

"Are you paying attention, Hawkeye?"

"Hey, I thought you didn't get to talk in char-"

The look BJ fixed him with shut him up fast. He swallowed and tilted his head back, keeping his eyes on Beej. He would simply have to resist the itch. It should be easy, he did it all the time when around the rest of the camp. Okay, he sort of resisted...okay, maybe a tiny bit he did. It wasn't like half the camp didn't carry out their own little secrets. This was different though. This was just them...

No Charles to watch them. No Klinger bursting through their door. It was a simple game or charades with his best friend and love of his life, BJ Hunnicutt. No pressure there. He took a shaky breath, not liking how fast his thoughts of lust were hammered away by his thoughts of love and panic. Why did everything have to get so serious so soon? He should just enjoy this moment.

BJ had been carrying on with his movements, holding up a finger. Hawkeye glanced at it for a breath. His lips parting and eyebrows narrowing again. He saw how BJ nodded at him, shoving the finger at him. He blinked quickly.

"Okay, okay. Um. One. One?"

BJ's grin returned, ear to ear, even clapping and Hawkeye nodded in return. His smile a bit smaller though just as warm. His hands started to slide around BJ's hips, to the man's lower back. It all felt so warm, so terribly nice. The cot could give at any moment too--how exciting.

"Thanks, I try my best." Hawkeye pulled one hand away and placed it over his chest, a half hearted attempt at a bow.

BJ, on the other hand, immediately touched his own nose before patting Hawkeye's hand. Hawkeye looked down at their two hands on his chest. Chest? What did this have to do with a chest? Hey, he wasn't as hairy as Hunnicutt. Chest and hand...chest and hand. He lifted his head, eyebrows together.

"Wha-I don't-"

It wasn't like he was a mind reader, would really defeat the purpose of charades if he were. BJ hung his head, teeth grinding together from what Hawk could see. But BJ looked back up and pulled his hand from Hawk's, the feeling felt all too familiar for Hawkeye. He pressed his back against the pillow further. Up until now, sure, he was playing around with BJ and was trying to somewhat figure it out, mostly so he could get back to bed or get a kiss from his fellow doctor...but now, it seemed really important. He wasn't sure why. 

Maybe it was the look in BJ's eyes when they stared at each other. His mouth was starting to get dry and it hurt when he swallowed. He blinked slower, looking at his hand again and back at BJ's eyes. The Swamp felt far too warm now, warmer than usual and small. So damn small.

"...heart? Was it heart?" He was hopeful. 

That lit something up in BJ, the man was frantically patting at Hawkeye's chest. Hawkeye never let his eyes completely leave BJ. He watched as the man took his hand, pulling it away from his chest and touched it to his own. Something to do with heart...heart...

"Heart. Organ." He started guessing.

BJ placed their hands back down on Hawkeye's chest, holding on tight.

"Uh, life. Uh-love?"

The cot shook again at BJ's happiness. Hawkeye took a deep breath, nodding more. Something to do with love, one love. He could work with that. If there was anything Hawkeye Pierce knew, it was love and stitches, the physical sort and the one that involved laughter. His belly flops as he resists the urge to do the latter. He placed his hand at his friend's side now, his own still at the lower back. The moonlight had began to creep into the Swamp, little by little.

BJ lifted his hands, gesturing to them both back and forth. Them. Men. Doctors. He searched for any hint in BJ's eyes and he got nothing but love. Shit, okay. Them, back and forth, together...

"Us? Together?" Hawkeye licked his lips, "With each other?"

There was that nose touching again. He was  _so_ close.

"Each other? With?" What the hell did that mean? With one love? Was it another book?

"Okay, okay. Give me another hint." He waved his hand in the air a bit, "I'm almost there."

BJ was touching his eyes now. Oh, great. Another organ. This one was easier than the previous.

"Eye, right? But like I not like eye." He had such a way with words.

He tried putting the words together. They seemed so out of place, out of order. Sure, he knew books. He did many things besides run amok in the 4077th. He could be the life of the party and stick his nose in the air at the same time. Charles and his two cities guess. The cheapskate had the notes written in the palm of his hand just as the exam had started. The _rascal_. And here Hawkeye thought they were all such good _friends._ He was getting distracted...again. No, he needed to forget Charles, which all of Boston had tried to do probably, and think. 

"With...one I love? With the one I love? I...wha-" he had to force himself to look away from BJ, staring at the ceiling.

His mind searched through his past, through his father's books and all the things he read to himself. It's a tall bookshelf of memories to sort through in the end. He has no idea how his Dad had all those books in the first place and in Maine of all places! So many books, so many people he never met and would never meet. At least BJ Hunnicutt from California was real. The man was a practical dream boat. More like a _love boat_.

"Okay. Love...love. Probably a poem. All poems are sad or about love." Hawkeye shrugged, "Sometimes sad love. I mean I'm no Whitman-"

His body responds to BJ, as the man pulled at his arms. He felt a pair of lips press to his cheek, overexaggerated and wet. He attempted to shield himself but it was fruitless. He sat up a bit, as much as he could, with BJ still straddled. His fingers wiped the spit from his cheek and he made a ' _yuck_ ' noise soon after. It was like getting a kiss from your Aunt Mindy from Ohio, no offense to any Aunt Mindys from Ohio. And here he thought BJ Hunnicutt knew how to kiss. He was mislead, betrayed, utterly-

"It was Whitman's poem, yes!" BJ cried out, probably waking the entire 4077th. Hell, Sidney could have heard that.

"Shhh, shhh. Not too loud, Hunnicutt." Hawkeye pats BJ's cheek, with his spit stained hand too. Payback for the Aunt Mindy kiss.

"It's a great poem, you know?" BJ started to pull back, sitting on the cot instead of Hawkeye, smiling the entire time. "He was a well written man. Wrote a lot of interesting things."

"Yeah? Well, I'm more of a BJ man myself." 

BJ laughed though, leaning over him like a light in the shadows. It's only warmth that greets Hawkeye as their lips touch for only a breath or two. Hawkeye didn't even realize he had shut his eyes until they opened again. He stares at BJ and decides he needs to read more Whitman. After all, he'd need to take notes for studying in case there more charades that ended with kisses.


End file.
